


You’re the devil, Betts

by tinnie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk Betty, F/M, Fluff, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnie/pseuds/tinnie
Summary: When Betty gets drunk, it causes her a lot of different emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After writing the little thingy with drunk Jughead the other day, I thought I would give drunk Betty a try and it was actually pretty amusing. Hope you enjoy it as well :)

“Juggie, I’m home!” Betty exclaims as she stumbles through the front door, holding her shoes high above her head, a wide smile on her face.

“Woah, you’re shitfaced.” Jughead laughs and rushes forward to catch her as she stumbles again in her attempt to pull of her jacket. While Betty is not a drinker, Jughead expected Veronica’s bachelorette party to end something like this, so he decided to stay up and do some writing while waiting for Betty to get home. As it seems, it was a good decision.

“I like mixed drinks, did you know it?” Betty asks excitedly as Jughead removes her jacket, hanging it by the door. “They’re so fruity and colorful. I had to try them all.”

“That explains a lot.” He grins and takes the shoes out of her hand, putting them aside so she can’t trip over them. “Did you have fun?”

“Mhm.” She nods and wraps her arms around Jughead, pulling him close to her. “But I missed you. I missed your butt. Have I ever told you that you have a cute little butt?” She giggles, sliding her hand from his back to his bottom and giving it a squeeze, making Jughead jump in surprise.

“I’m pretty sure I would remember a compliment like that.” He chuckles. “But thank you. You have quite a cute butt yourself.”

“Well, it’s true. You have a lot of nice body parts.” Betty moves her hands back to his front, pushing him towards the couch until he’s sitting. She pulls her skirt higher before straddling him and pressing her lips against his in a hungry kiss. He can taste the mix of different kinds of alcohol on her tongue and he’s pretty sure his teetotal self could get drunk from just kissing her. Though it wouldn’t be the first time he felt intoxicated by being in her presence alone. “Show me what you can do to me,” she whispers into his ear seductively before bringing their faces together again and lightly biting his lip. “I want you to make me scream. And beg,” she continues whispering against his neck, leaving little red marks behind as she grazes the sensitive skin with her teeth. “And then I wanna do the same to you until my name is the only word you remember,” she says, her eyes locked with his as she slides her hand between them, teasing him through his jeans.

“You’re the devil, Betts,” he grunts and she bites her lip, rolling her hips against him and eliciting another satisfied noise from both of them.

Jughead learned a long ago that Betty was no saint in bed. The pastel cardigans may fool others, but he knows just what lies underneath them. But still, he isn’t used to her throwing herself at him like this. The alcohol must be accentuating this hidden part of her and he hopes she’ll be able to bring it up while she’s sober.

“I’m more than I seem,” she breaths against his lips.

“That you are. I just hope you didn’t let anyone in the bar see that,” he murmurs between kisses, letting his jealousy peak a little. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Betty. He does. More than anyone else. But she’s gorgeous and he’s sure there were plenty of men in the bar tonight fantasizing about all the things they could do to her. Things they could show her. Especially in her inebriated state. Not that it seemed to make her vulnerable. More the other way around.

“Don’t be silly, Juggie.” Betty shakes her head lightly. “See this?” She points to the thin golden ring with a blue jewel that glistens on her left hand. “This means you’re the only man in my life. No amount of alcohol will make me forget that.”

“Good,” is all he says before he pulls her back to him, sliding his tongue into her mouth once again, suddenly craving the taste of her mixed with alcohol.

“Gosh, you’re so handsome,” Betty says once they pull apart for air, running her hand through Jughead’s dark locks. “I hope our kids look like you.”

“Our kids?” Jughead quirks his eyebrow amusedly. They did discuss the possibility of having kids in the past, but he never knew Betty went as far as imagining what they would look like. Although he did, he has always seen them as cute blonde angels just like Betty.

“Yes, I want a lot of cute babies with you.” She nods her head as her hands continue to roam his chest. “Let’s make one right now!” she yells out enthusiastically as if the idea just occurred to her and she can’t wait to act on it. “Put a baby in me, Jughead Jones!”

“That’s a decision we better make when we’re both sober, don’t you think?” Jughead asks with laugh. He and Betty are not even married yet, but he wants nothing more than to start a family with her. But right now she’s certainly in no state to make these decisions.

“But…” she trails off and her bottom lip starts to quiver. “I want one now.” She folds her arms, trying to look determined while tears fill her eyes. “Why don’t you want to make me a baby? Don’t you love me?”

Jughead can’t help but laugh at her sudden change of moods. Alcohol does crazy things to Betty Cooper and he finds it incredibly amusing. “I will make you one soon. I promise. I love you so much,” he whispers and gently strokes her face, wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. “But first you need to get some sleep. You need energy for baby making, okay?”

She nods, rests her head on Jughead’s shoulder and wraps her arms tightly around him while he kisses her cheek. “Okay, time for bed,” he whispers when he feels her growing heavier in his arms, a sure sign she’s falling asleep. He carries her to bed and tucks her in, a cheeky grin not leaving his face the whole time. It will surely be an amusing morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy so many of you enjoyed the first part of this little story. I hope you’ll enjoy the second one just as much :)

“Good morning sunshine,” Jughead says with an amused grin when Betty enters the kitchen, one of her hands covering her eyes from the sunlight that is making her pounding headache more unbearable than it already is. If that’s even possible.

“There’s nothing good about it,” she murmurs and shakes her head, wincing when it makes the throbbing in her temples worse. It clearly is possible to feel worse.

“I bet.” Jughead laughs and hands her a tall glass of water and two aspirins, kissing her lightly in the hair.

Betty downs the pills immediately and slides into one of the chairs at the breakfast bar. “What are you making?” she asks curiously as Jughead comes back to the stove.

“English breakfast,” he says and scoops up some bacon on a plate. “I’ve heard it’s good for hangovers and you seemed to have quite a wild night.” He laughs again, remembering the aftermath of Betty’s many mixed drinks. 

“It certainly feels like it now.” She groans, holding her head in her hands, praying for the pills to kick in quickly.

“Here you go.” Jughead slides the plate in front of her, before taking his own and sitting on the chair next to her.

“What did I do to deserve you?” she asks before digging into the breakfast and a moan escapes her throat as the taste of bacon spreads across her tongue.

“I ask myself the same question every day.” He smiles at her and they continue eating in relative silence for a couple of minutes.

“So,” Betty starts as she puts the last piece of sausage into her mouth. “What embarrassing thing did I do last night?”

“If you don’t remember how do you know that you did anything?” Jughead asks and quirks his eyebrow before taking a sip of coffee.

“Because you keep looking at me like you’re about to burst in laughter, but then think better of it.” Betty furrows her eyebrows, pretending to be mad. “So spill. I need to know.”

“None of it was really embarrassing if I’m being honest. Just… a bit different from the way you usually act.”

“Different? This doesn’t sound good.”

“Oh, but it was really good. In fact I wouldn’t mind if some of that behavior stayed.” Jughead gives her a wink.

“Oh God.” Betty scrunches up her face. She has never been so drunk she wouldn’t remember things the next day. And it’s a feeling she doesn’t want to experience again. “Tell me. What did I do?”

“You were very… bold. Shall I say.”

“Bold? As in… rude?”

“No, not rude.” Jughead shakes his head with laughter. “You complimented me. Saying I had a cute little butt. You even squeezed it to make your point.”

“Oh no, I didn’t!” she exclaims, hoping Jughead is making fun of her.

“You most certainly did. But it was actually kinda cute. Then your comments got a bit more raunchy. And after telling me how handsome I was you decided you wanted to have a lot of babies with me and wanted us to make one right then and there,” Jughead says with a smirk, but secretly hopes that decision wasn’t driven just by alcohol. “You literally said “Put a baby in me, Jughead Jones!”.” With the last sentence he can’t contain his laughter anymore, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach.

“Oh, no.” Betty covers her face with her hands as her cheeks grow bright red. The drunk version of herself was definitely much bolder and vocal about what she wanted than the sober one. “Did you agree?”

Jughead takes a few seconds to compose himself and wipes the happy tears from his cheeks before replying. “Did you want me to?” he jokes and rises his eyebrows. “I told you that’s a decision better made sober,” he adds after a moment, laughing at the terrified look on his fiancée’s face.

“Good.” Betty lets out a sigh of relief. “We’re getting married in a few months and I don’t wanna look like a whale on our wedding day.”

“I would marry you anyway.” Jughead smiles and leans over to lightly capture her lips with his.

“Well I hope so.” Betty laughs once they pull apart, interlacing her fingers with Jughead’s and staring at her engagement ring wistfully. She can’t wait to add another band to that finger. “But maybe, after the wedding…” She looks up at him with a question in her eyes.

Jughead tilts his head to the side and squinting his eyes a little, hoping he deciphered her message correctly. “Are you proposing we have a baby?” he asks, trying not to give away how excited he is in case he misunderstood Betty’s question.

“Only if you want to,” she replies hurriedly, a hint of insecurity in her voice. Jughead told her that he wants kids eventually, but they’ve never talked about how soon eventually meant.

His mouth stretches into a huge smile before he replies. “I want nothing more than to start a family with you,” he says and Betty’s shoulders drop in relief. “But I think we should start practicing more intensively.”

“Should we?” Betty quirks her eyebrow at him and Jughead laughs. She may not be a Jones yet, but she has definitely mastered her eyebrow game already.

“Mhm. Just in case.” He nods with a smirk and wraps his arms around her waist. “I’ve heard it’s great for hangovers as well.”

“Really?” She bites the corner of her lip, her eyes twinkling with mischief and the warmth of his skin through her thin shirt bringing up the unsatisfied urges from the previous night. “Then you need to show me.”

“Oh, I will,” he whispers seductively and a second later her legs are wrapped around him as he carries her to bed while her happy laugh fills up their apartment. They may not need the practice, but they’ll definitely enjoy doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I decided to make it a 2 part story, because I really wanted to write about the morning after as well. Hopefully, part 2 will be posted soon.


End file.
